


Slow Emotion Replay

by Egosumlux



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: Big Finish Audio Drama 2.5: Broken, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosumlux/pseuds/Egosumlux
Summary: A date with Jack? What would a date with Jack entail? Ianto knew what he’d like for it to contain, a private room, Jack tied to a chair while he spent at least a good half hour yelling at him for just leaving without a good-bye not even a hastily scribbled note.





	Slow Emotion Replay

**Author's Note:**

> A few small mentions of events in the Audio Drama - Broken. I am sorry for any mistakes, spelling or otherwise.

**Day One**

**Ianto**

A date with Jack? What would a date with Jack entail? Ianto knew what he’d like for it to contain, a private room, Jack tied to a chair while he spent at least a good half hour yelling at him for just leaving without a good-bye, not even a hastily scribbled note. Of course, he’d probably end up apologizing because Jack would give him that stupid, beautiful smile and he wasn’t good at staying mad at Jack. 

Of course, he’d not really had much time to think about it after Jack had made his oh-so-terribly-not-romantic request being as they were trying to save the world like usual. Then there had been the matter of Captain Hart and his...oh, he didn’t even want to think about the man. He’d really just wanted to shoot him for endangering Jack and the team, mostly Jack since he’d just gotten him back, and also for calling him Eye Candy.  

Eye Candy, he snorted, hitting the keys extra hard as he typed up his report of the events. Oh, and calling Jack his wife, HA! How ridiculous.

“Are you trying to beat it into submission?”

“I’d like to…” He stopped, looking up to find Gwen smiling at him. 

“Like to what?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s okay, Ianto, I think we’re all a little angry with Jack,” she said, pulling out the chair beside him, “but he’s a big boy and not answerable to us.”

Ianto gazed off into space for a moment, thinking about what she’d just said and then blushed. Jack was a big boy, that was certainly true.

“Oh,” Gwen laughed, “sorry, Ianto.”

“It’s fine, we’ll get used to him being here again and then one day he’ll go again and we’ll just have to get used to that as well.”

“GWEN!” They both jumped like errant school kids at the sound of Jack’s voice, “MY OFFICE!”

“Already back to being bossy,” she said standing, “you’d think he’d like to check his email first.”

Ianto released a low laugh.

“NOW!”

He watched Gwen leave before returning his attention back to his report, his typing slightly less ferocious now.

 

**Jack**

“Fill me in,” he said, not looking up from where he was sorting through papers on his desk. 

“You’ve got our reports, Jack, I made sure they were as detailed as possible, just in case.”

“In case?”

“You decided to come back.”

“I was going to come back.”

“When, Jack, when were you going to come back? We aren’t immortal like you, we could have been dead by the time you decided to show your face again.”

“I know, but I had to go.”

“Why?”

“Personal.”

“No, Jack, you don’t get to pull that with me,” she banged her fist on his desk and he looked up. “You left and we had to figure out how to go on with what knowledge we had. I know Ianto knows a lot about the hub and where most things are but even he is sadly lacking in knowledge when it comes to the things that come through the rift.”

“I know, I know but…”

“No, you don't know,” she paused, “there was a power struggle between Ianto and Owen.”

“Really? Who won?”

“Me, Jack,” she frowned, “do you really think either of those two could run an operation like this?”

“Well, I’d hope I hired competent people…”

“Competent, yes, but they’re both boys and testosterone levels were far too high for several days. No one wanted your job.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s yours.”

“Can’t fill my shoes although Ianto and I wear close to the same size.”

“Don’t want to hear about size comparisons between you and Ianto.”

Jack laughed shuffled the papers he was holding into a neat stack. He then folded his hands on top of them and looked directly at her.

“Was everything handled? No loose ends?”

“Yes, Jack, there were a few near misses but we pulled through.”

“Good, that’s all I need to know. You’re all here and I’m back, ready to take over unless you want to stay in charge?”

She gave a small laugh as she turned to leave, “oh, no, Jack, it’s all yours.”

He watched her go, glad she’d been the one to take command. 

“Hey, why was Ianto beating up the keyboard?”

“You know what? You’re an idiot.” She took a few steps down the stairs before calling back, “I’m going home. Tosh and Owen already left but Ianto is still here.”

He nodded to himself, pushing the stack of papers forward. There was nothing the rift could send his way that scared him more than facing the lover he'd left behind. 

 

**Ianto**

There was a slight displacement of air and he knew Jack was standing behind him. Well, that and he could smell him and, oh God, how he’d missed the man. 

“Ianto.”

His fingers stilled on the keyboard and he turned, waiting. Jack's mouth opened and closed a few times and Ianto was pleased to see him at a loss for words. 

“What are you listening to?”

He almost laughed. It was entertaining seeing Jack struggle but he wasn't going to help him, curious as to how long it would take before the man regained his confidence. 

“Just a band I happened upon, Blue something, don't really remember exactly.”

“It's...interesting.”

Again the silence descended and he couldn't stand it anymore.

“Jack...”

“My office.”

“Yep.”

He followed Jack, anticipation twisting his stomach. 

 

**Jack**

Well, getting Ianto naked hadn't been hard but he knew sex, no matter how great it was, would not get him back into the man's good graces. Ianto had followed him down into his bedroom, which could stand a good airing but neither had noticed the stale atmosphere, to intent on getting to the warm skin under the layers of clothing. He was now on his back, Ianto pressed against his side. 

“Ianto…”

“I wanted to stay angry, Jack, I wanted to refuse you, this, if you came back but I can't.”

“I am…”

“Don't, please, I know how you are, Jack, you're sorry or you were worth waiting for,  and I can't...” he stopped. 

“Can't?”

“You were gone so long.”

“Did you meet someone new?” 

“No, I looked for you and slept very little at first but as time went on everything got easier but now you're back and I don't know what to feel.” 

“Did you stay here, in the hub?”

“For a while but when it seemed you weren't coming back, I left.”

“Why?”

“Because me here without you looked pathetic. It was your space, not mine.”

“But you could have stayed, Ianto, waited for me to come back.” 

“Like a woman waiting for her lover to return from the sea? No, thank you, Jack.”

“So you’ll leave in the morning?”

“I’ve nothing here to wear.”

“I’ll go with you, bring everything back.”

“And we’ll carry on like before.”

“Yes,” he grinned, “just like before.”

“No, Jack, it’s not that easy. I don’t want it to be that easy.”

He deflated, he’d known getting back into Ianto’s life wouldn’t be easy but he’d held a small amount of hope anyway. He’d always been able to talk Ianto into anything but that was before he’d left and screwed up what they had started. Ianto shifted beside him rolling onto his back and Jack’s side was left cold. He didn’t like it. Most things he didn’t like he either ignored or dealt with by getting rid of it but he didn’t want to ignore or get rid of Ianto. For all the problems they’d had, the man had proven to be loyal, brave, and behind that rather stoic exterior an extremely devious mind lurked, one that matched his own idea for idea. 

“Ianto, I’m not sure where to start.”

“A date. You asked me out on a date, you could start there.”

“Where would you…”

“No,” Ianto stopped him, ”you figure it out.”

He’d always known Ianto had a backbone but he was always surprised when it was used against him. He liked it. 

“So, anything?”

“Anything except an office.”

 

**Ianto**

It disappointed him in a way that Jack had thought sex would fix this thing now standing between them. Of course, it had smoothed over so many petty arguments and slightly hurt feelings in the past so of course it was the first thing Jack would try. It had even once been the satisfactory ending on the night he’d sent Jack into slavery on another planet and then gone to bring him back. He'd thought a lot about his life while Jack had been away, about what he wanted but hadn’t come to any particular conclusions. Of course he'd wanted Jack to return and he'd wanted everything they'd had before to return as well but now that it was being offered, was it really what he wanted after all? He sighed and Jack's hand which had been steadily making its way up his thigh stopped. 

“Ianto?”

“Where did you go?”

“I was with my Doctor.”

“I know, I meant, oh nevermind, it's not like I'm going to know the places you name.”

“Ianto, I am sorry.”

“Please don't say that,” he rolled his head toward Jack, and God, the man was so damned handsome, “you'd do it again tomorrow without any thought of what you leave behind .”

Jack sat up and his silence told him it was true. 

“I did think about you, about all of you, but it was something I had to do. I didn't have to come back here, I could have gone anywhere but here is where I had something to come back for. Here I have purpose, I'm needed although maybe not as much as I thought I was,” he took a deep breath and looked back at Ianto, “here I have you.”

“I know my place in your life.”

“Ianto, I do care for you.”

“But?”

“What?”

“I care for you but…” he repeated knowing Jack wasn't stupid.

“But nothing, that was all.”

He didn't believe Jack however he knew the man hated being called to account so he let it slide.

“I should go,” he said, swinging his legs off the bed but a warm hand pressed against his back stopped him from standing.

“I know my apologies sound false because I’ve said the words so many times they don’t even sound real to me, but they are real, Ianto”

He nodded, wanting nothing more than to sink back against the warmth of Jack’s body but he had to make sure Jack was in the same book, at least, if not on the same page.

“Is this what you want, Jack? Me?”

He stood when no answer was forthcoming and began gathering his clothes without looking once at the man on the bed. 

“Ianto, you know how you told me this is all different for you?” 

“Yes,” he stopped, waiting.

“This,” Jack took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, “it’s a little new to me in a way but yes, I want this, you.”

“Sex with maybe a little more?”

“Yes, that.”

“We are terrible with words.”

“Come back to bed and maybe we can work it out between us.”

He dropped his shirt, it was the only item he’d been able to find so far, and slid back into the empty space beside Jack. 

 

**Jack**

If being with a man was strange for Ianto, the thought of having a somewhat monogamous relationship was weird to him. It wasn’t something he did although there had been times he’d behaved himself for long periods of time with another person. Maybe he was getting old? He’d certainly changed from the man he’d been before immortality had been forced upon him. 

He pulled Ianto closer. Maybe it was because Torchwood employees lives were often shortened by the job so it wasn’t any big deal for him to spend however long Ianto had left of his as his lover. God, that was a terrible thought and hopefully the man, drooling just a little on his shoulder, would never come to the same conclusion. On the plus side, Ianto was fantastic in bed and very open to just about everything Jack suggested so it wasn’t a great loss to not move from bed, to back seat, to desk, to cot, to human, to alien, to man, to woman for satisfying his needs. It was almost nice to think of being still for a bit but not forever, never that. There was so much out there to see and he’d only scratched the surface. Yes, he’d go again one day but for now he’d stay here, watching over his small team of Earth’s protectors. Watching over Ianto. 

 

**Day Two**

**Ianto**

He was  so tired of filing but Jack didn’t care to look at the reports the team had compiled and therefore it fell to him to make sure they were put away properly. Of course as the only person who ever came down here to look through them, he was tempted to just shove them all in one folder with a date and a run down of the alien type involved written on the outside. However, his very nature wouldn’t allow for that and it wouldn’t be long before he was back fixing everything the way it should be. He hated to think that a future Torchwood employee might think him lazy for leaving the files in such terrible shape. 

He heard Jack yell something, his voice indignant but he couldn’t make out the words. Earlier Jack had requested Tosh and Gwen go into the conference room, sent Owen out on an errand, and then turned to Ianto.

“Filing, Jack, not been done for ages. I’ll just be down in the archives.”

“Good man, Ianto, knew I could count on you to stay on top of things.”

“Mostly you,” Owen said, grabbing his jacket and leaving before Ianto could think of a good comeback. 

He wondered what was being discussed in the conference room but he wasn’t that interested, guessing it was probably work and events that had taken place while Jack had been gone. He really hoped they wouldn’t tell Jack where the scratches on the back of the SUV had come from. 

 

**Day Seven**

**Ianto**

He was shuffling papers together, trying to look busy while actually thinking about the night before and the uses he and Jack had discovered for several pieces of alien technology although neither were admitting to the disappearance of Owen’s favorite coffee cup. He found it hard not to stop and gaze off into space with a stupid little smile on his face, sure someone was bound to notice and comment on it. Most likely Owen but Gwen had shot several knowing smiles his way already. Tosh’s voice dragged him back.

“Jack, we’ve got rift activity.”

“Where?”

She pointed at the screen but before Ianto could get a look, Jack had spun him around.

“Ianto, with me.”

“Yes, sir,” he said before quickly amending it, after a disapproving glance, to, “Jack.”

It was going to take him forever to undo the habit of calling Jack, sir, as he’d been requested to do. It was just a sign of respect, which he had in abundance, for his boss even when he was being a complete twat.

He followed Jack out to the SUV, taking the passenger side seat and clipping on his earpiece. 

“Where are we going?”

“Tosh will give us directions,” Jack answered, arranging the driver’s seat to his liking. Ianto nodded and flipped open the laptop which Jack immediately slapped shut. 

“Jack?”

“Trust me, Tosh has this covered. I need you to sit back and try not to shriek every time I turn too fast or almost hit a pedestrian.”

He glared at Jack and focused his attention on the instructions coming in through his earpiece from Tosh, wishing he knew where they were going because so far the directions made no sense whatsoever.  

“Ianto, I need you to get in the glove box and pull out the manual for the SUV.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” Jack’s tone made him look at the man curiously, wondering what was causing his, well, what seemed like anxiety. Maybe whatever they were heading into was something altogether new even for Jack. 

He leaned over, digging through the contents, realizing that he’d been very remiss in keeping the space in order although he was pretty certain he’d been through it once or twice in the last few months. Now there were receipts, maps, and take away menus stuffed inside. Well, he’d just have to be more vigilant. 

“Jack, I’m not finding it.”

“Keep looking.”

Tosh’s directions had slowed and then ceased as Jack made a hard right and stopped. Ianto sat up, brandishing the requested item.

“One auto manual.”

“You can put it back.”

“But you…” he narrowed his eyes at Jack, “what’s going on?”

Jack grinned and  reached to remove Ianto's earpiece, switching it off.

“No, need for everyone to hear what goes on tonight.”

“Jack?” He looked out the windscreen at the building and suddenly realized he knew exactly where they were, “why are we here?”

“Seriously, Ianto?”

“Our date,” he said, turning to Jack.

“Got it in one guess, coffee boy.”

Ianto smiled slowly, pleasure winning out over irritation.

“Not tonight.”

“No, not tonight.”

He got out, following behind Jack at first until he reached back and took Ianto's hand to pull him closer. His first thought was to pull away but instead he gripped Jack's hand tighter, earning a himself a smile which he returned. Maybe this wouldn’t turn out to be the most horrible idea either of them had all year.

 

**Jack**

It didn’t seem right to have Ianto walk behind him on their date so he slowed his pace and took his hand, pleased when Ianto gripped his hand tighter. Jack was good at a lot of things but dates were not one of them. Oh sure he’d taken people out but it wasn’t to have a romantic evening. It was more to get them warmed up for jumping into bed as soon as possible. He wasn’t sure if he liked the changes Ianto was causing in his usual MO. Hopefully they’d soon be back to the way it was before he’d left and dates would be few and far between. He frowned, why was he even thinking it so wrong to be taking Ianto out? It wasn’t like the man didn’t devote every waking hour to making sure Jack and the entire Torchwood team ran as smoothly as possible. It wasn’t going to kill him to show a little kindness every once in awhile. Plus, he liked Ianto and if he was honest, what he was most worried about was what would they talk about tonight? What else did they have in common besides work and their sex life? Not that he was opposed to talking about either of those subjects but there had to be something else. Hobbies, who had the time? Family? Hell, no! So, what? What would be safe to talk about because he didn’t want to sit for however long it took to eat just staring at Ianto, not that the man was torture to look at. Eye Candy, that jackass Hart had called him. Yeah, that was an apt description.  

He looked over to find Ianto watching him and he knew he’d been making faces. He schooled his features into something a passably sane person might wear and smiled as he opened the door for Ianto, then cursed himself. Was that treating Ianto too much like a woman? He certainly didn’t think of him that way, oh no, Ianto was all male and he was very well aware of how all the male  parts of his lover worked. Well, Ianto hadn’t seemed to think anything out of the ordinary and had walked inside.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the hostess greeted them and smiled. Jack looked her over and returned the smile before turning to find Ianto frowning.

“Can’t you just for once pretend to not think with your dick?” he hissed as they followed the woman through the restaurant to a table against the windows. 

“It’s a habit,” Jack replied, “and right now all it’s thinking about is you.”

There, that was properly flirty enough, he hoped. He didn’t want to care, didn’t even really want to be here, no that wasn’t right. He did want to be here, he just didn’t want it to be so hard. 

He glanced over his menu, wondering if Ianto would like wine or something stronger. God, it was pathetic how little he knew about a man he’d been sleeping with for, he tried to calculate when this had started but gave up. Several months, half a year? Time held little meaning for someone like him. 

“Good evening, my name is Will and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. May I take your drink order?”

Jack glanced up at Will and then away, aware that Ianto was watching for his reaction. Curse the man, he looked back at Will and smiled. Will, like most people he’d come into contact with was not immune to his charm and smiled back. Ianto cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. 

“Whisky on the rocks for me and neat for him, something smokey, Ardbeg or Laphroaig.”

“Very good, sir, I shall return shortly with your drinks,” Will said, casting another glance at Jack but he ignored it because he was busy staring at Ianto in surprise. He’d always only drank beer or water when out with the team but whisky was a guilty pleasure, usually sipped late at night while watching the water pouring down the sides of the tower as he reminisced through the better memories in his mind. Ianto favored him with a small smile.

“So many things you don’t know, Jack.”

“Have you been spying on me, Mr. Jones?”

“Actually, yes, I spent many nights in the hub when, well you know,” Ianto glanced at him and Jack nodded, knowing he meant when Lisa had been hidden in one of the many rooms that made up their base, “and I used to come up and…”

“And?”

“Watch you sometimes.”

“I wish I would have known, you could have joined me.”

“Jack, I was using you, using the base.”

“I know but I didn’t know then.”

They lapsed into silence again, Ianto dropping his eyes to the menu while Jack watched him already knowing what he was getting having perused the menu earlier online. He turned to look out the window, watching the lights of passing cars and trying to think of something to talk about. He really just wanted to flirt with Ianto like normal and then go somewhere and have sex but he was hungry. Plus he’d spent quite a bit of time explaining to Tosh and Gwen what he’d wanted to do. They had researched and found this place and then dreamed up the whole ‘get Ianto out of the hub without him knowing’ scam. They'd also made him promise to not be a total arse while on the date. Maybe he should have had them figure out what to talk about. They were better at that sort of thing, social situations and all. He sighed.

“You don’t have to think so hard about conversation, Jack.”

He brought his gaze back to Ianto.

“The last date I went on was probably in the 70s, maybe one or two in the 80s, I looked so ridiculous during that decade. All that bright neon and big hair, I think I hid from society through a lot of it.”

“But you liked the 70s?”

“Oh yeah, lots to like there.”

“That seals, it, you are certifiably insane.”

“Hey, the 70s were great, those huge lapels, feathered hair, tight jumpsuits that left nothing to the imagination.”

“Looking like you were wearing the same pattern as your grandmother’s curtains.”

“You weren’t even alive so what would you know.”

“I’ve seen pictures,” Ianto shuddered, “no, thank you.”

“You’d have still liked me.”

“Probably.”

“We could have worn matching outfits, that was popular for a while.”

“Oh, God no.” 

He laughed at Ianto’s horrified expression. Maybe this talking thing wouldn’t be so hard. He could stick with easy topics like the 70s, those were fairly safe years for him. The 80s and 90s hadn’t been too bad, just a little boring. He wanted to ask Ianto about his formative years but the man was such a closed book, he hadn’t even known where Ianto lived until right before the first night they’d spent together and oh, what a night that had been. Probably best to not think about it right now. He wondered what other people talked about. He had to admit that other than Owen, his team was pretty, well boring. Tosh spent her time working at the hub or working at home, Gwen was engaged, and Ianto did who knows what when he wasn’t at work. 

“What do you do when you aren’t at work?” Well he hadn’t actually meant for those words to come out but sometimes his mouth worked independently from his brain and things like this just happened. 

“I build model ships in glass jars.”

“Really?”

Ianto laughed.

“No, I do mostly mundane things. Pick up my suits from the cleaners, do my shopping, I spent a little time going to that,” he paused, “pub before, but now I go home, sometimes I watch the telly, sometimes I just go to bed.”

“Ever wished I was there?” Again with the mouth-brain miscommunication.

“At times,” he smiled, and Jack loved this particular smile, it was shy but at the same time devious, “sometimes, I’m a bit sore from saving the world  and want nothing more than to sleep.”

“Yeah, you don’t get a lot of that when we’re together.”

Will returned, bearing their drinks. His manner was far more subdued as if he was now picking up on the fact this was a date and not just two men having dinner and drinks. Jack was glad because it was against his nature to not respond to flirting but he really was trying to do right by Ianto and he was going to succeed even if it killed him. They gave their orders and Jack moved closer to Ianto, reaching to pull him to meet in the middle of the curved booth. He felt Ianto’s body stiffen beside his.

“Ianto, it’s okay, no one’s even paying any attention.”

“I know, Jack, it’s just…”

“New, I know,” Jack picked up his drink, swirling the liquid before taking a sip, maybe they both just needed a little liquid courage, “why did you come up to watch me?”

Ianto was silent for a moment.

“I was curious about you and what you did when we weren’t there.”

“Probably wasn’t as glamorous as you were hoping.”

“You were quieter but you still smiled, like you were remembering all the good things you’d seen.”

 

**Ianto**

Well so far the date hadn't been terrible. They were at least talking, careful to stick to safe subjects without letting anything too personal out. Ianto was feeling pleasantly warm and loose-limbed and he couldn’t keep from smiling every time he looked at Jack or Jack’s arm brushed his. He felt, well, strange. Maybe this was what being happy felt like, he couldn’t really remember. He jumped when Jack’s lips brushed his ear.

“Another drink, Ianto, or ready to go?”

“Read ta gu,” he cleared his throat and tried again, “I’m ready to go.”

Jack laughed, “for a moment I thought you were trying out Welsh.”

“Don’t speak it so a try is all you’d get.”

He finished his last drink while Jack signed for the tab. He found he was a bit unsteady when he stood so he concentrated hard of keeping mostly upright as he followed Jack out of the restaurant, noticing Jack seemed to be have a bit of trouble with a straight line as well. He stopped when he saw Jack opening the passenger side door. Did Jack really think he needed doors opened or was he wanting Ianto to drive which might not be the best idea at the moment. 

“Hurry up, Ianto.”

He clambered up into the car, trying his best not to look too clumsy but he knew he failed when Jack laughed. 

“How much did you drink?”

“Enough,” he said, frowning at the seat belt, before looking over at Jack who still hadn’t shut the door. He was wearing a rather goofy grin and Ianto tried very hard not to laugh but he failed at this as well. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You.”

“Oh am I?” Jack reached in and jerked him forward. Ianto’s mouth opened in surprise and Jack took advantage of this fact, kissing him until he struggled to breath.

“GET A ROOM!” Someone shouted and Ianto pulled away but Jack wasn’t done and followed him, his hand coming up to cup the back of Ianto’s head to keep him still. 

He struggled and was finally able to gasp out a short request.

“My place, please.”

Jack pulled back and glanced into the back seat of the SUV.

“Good idea, we’d never fit back there,” he released Ianto and slammed the door. Ianto shifted in his seat, glad the pants he was wearing were not the most fitted pair he owned. 

Jack started the SUV but didn’t move.

“Jack?”

“I don’t know where we’re going.”

“Oh, I moved from Radyr.”

“To?”

“Altolusso.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

“Well, let’s go look at our city.”

Ianto shuddered as ice flooded his veins. He knew what Jack wanted to do and it wasn’t have sex with the curtains open. Jack had told him once about how he liked to survey Cardiff from the roofs of the tallest building and it had been the reason Ianto had chosen the building. Knowing it had a slight connection with Jack made him feel somehow closer to his itinerant lover. Now, however, he was cursing his decision and wondering if he could somehow distract Jack enough to forget about going up on the roof.

“I sense you aren’t enthralled with the idea.”

“Oh no, sounds like a good time to be had by all.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I should hope not,” he huffed, “if we fall, you will still be at work tomorrow but minus your coffee boy.”

“And you really think I’d let that happen?”

Ianto didn’t answer, still trying to work up a plan to get out of the foray onto the rooftop of his building.

 

**Jack**

Maybe going up on the roof after drinking wasn’t going to be the best idea he’d had lately but he wanted to do it anyway. He’d not been up in a while and after showing Ianto the view and consequently scaring the shit out of him at the same time, they could go back down to the safety of Ianto’s bed. He grinned liking this idea more and more as they made their way to the Altolusso.

“Jack?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re already scaring me.”

He looked down at the speedometer to see he was going far too fast on a quiet city street. He eased off the gas a little, glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure he hadn’t left a trail of destruction behind which would cause a slowdown in getting to the roof and then into Ianto’s pants.

“It wasn’t just the speed.”

He looked over to find Ianto’s expression apprehensive. 

“Are you afraid of heights?”

“Somewhat.”

“I won’t ask you to do anything dangerous.”

“Why not? It’s already a daily occurrence with everything we face at work.”

“Let’s pretend we are two normal people out on a normal date…”

“In an SUV that contains alien technology.”

“Imagination, Ianto, can be a powerful thing.”

“Well, it’s certainly given us some interesting nights together.”

“Oh yeah,” Jack grinned, “look, we’ll go up on the roof, get a bit of a thrill and then you can show me your etchings.”

“My what?”

“Old pick up line,” he said, turning into the private car park of the Altolusso.

“70s again?”

“Actually older than that.”

“Like you.”

“Yeah, does it bother you?”

“Not really,” Ianto said slowly, which meant it did bother him but there wasn’t anything either of them could do to fix it, “I just never imagined I’d be with someone old enough to be a long lost ancestor.”

“Hey, I’m not that old,” Jack protested, and then stopped, an evil thought forming, “but you know, everything works and you could actually be…”

“Stop the car.”

Jack hit the brake, looking around to see what had caused Ianto’s request.

“Ianto?”

“I’m feeling a little horrified, Jack.”

“You aren’t a relative, I’ve never had children,” a small white lie but a necessary one. 

“In that case, proceed.”

“Besides it’s not like we’d have a chance of reproducing…”

“Stop, please, just stop,” Ianto said, “tell me more about the 70s or weevil eating habits but no more about children or relatives.”

“Tell me where to park and I’ll show you some disco moves.”

“I’d rather let you drive in circles until we run out of fuel.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ianto smiled slowly, placing his hand high up on Jack’s thigh.

“Okay, I take it back but we’re still going up on the roof first. I’ve been too long from this city.”

“And me.”

“And you,” Jack agreed, taking Ianto’s hand and squeezing it.

He had been away too long and he had missed the lights of Cardiff, the hum of activity in the Hub, Gwen’s bossiness, Owen’s bitter comments, Tosh’s hands always moving on a project, and he’d missed Ianto’s silent presence always nearby but oh so quiet until they were alone and then he missed the sighs, the begging, the demands, and if he didn’t stop thinking about it they weren’t even going to make it out of the SUV. 

 

**Ianto**

He followed Jack up a stairway he wasn’t even aware existed in the building where he resided. He’d have to get better architecture plans and study them as he hated not knowing every possible thing there was to know. 

“And here we are,” Jack announced shoving the door open and stepping out onto the roof.

He took a deep breath and stepped out behind Jack, grabbing his arm when he saw just how high up they were. 

“It’s lovely,” and it was, he could see the appeal of the view but he’d rather be looking out a window with walls around him to keep him from the ground below.

Jack only smiled and walked around the curve of the building, Ianto keeping pace beside him, until he reached a ladder built into the wall and began climbing. Ianto watched for a moment before following. It must be nice knowing that even if you fell you wouldn’t stay dead, he thought, although he was sure Jack wouldn’t want to fall from such a height as it might be quite painful at the end. He knew Jack felt every death and wondered how he stayed sane and didn’t cocoon himself inside the Hub out of fear of feeling yet another painful demise. Then again, he wasn’t always entirely sure Jack was sane. When he reached the top of the ladder, he realized they were at the very top of the building. He carefully made his way over the ledge onto the roof but went no further. He didn’t see Jack until he looked out at the narrow boxy piece of architecture that projected out over the streets below and there he was, posing like a superhero. Ianto admired him for a moment before looking away, feeling slightly sick that there was nothing to keep Jack on that ledge.

“Ianto.”

“Not joining you, Jack.”

“Oh come on, Ianto, be brave.”

He edged his way across the roof, toward Jack, stopping when he reached the far wall. 

“I can’t, Jack.”

He flinched when Jack dropped off the wall to land beside him.

“I said I wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do and I won’t.”

“Did you get what you came up here for? I will wait here for you if you’d like to go back up.”

“I saw the city, few things have changed, maybe a few new lights over toward Penarth but nothing else.”

“It really is lovely up here, Jack, but can we go down now?”

“Yes.”

Ianto turned to make his way back across the short expanse but was pulled back and pushed against the wall.

“The thought of danger is quite exciting, don’t you think, Ianto?”

Before he could answer, Jack’s mouth covered his and his hands began working at Ianto’s belt. Oh God, the man couldn’t be serious. Here on the roof?

“Jack.”

“Relax, Ianto, no one can see us,” Jack said, his teeth grazing Ianto’s ear as his hands untucked Ianto’s shirt and then he dropped to his knees. Ianto bit back a yelp as the cool night air brushed his cock before the warm heat of Jack’s mouth enveloped it. God, the man was talented but Ianto found it hard to unwind. 

“If you don’t relax I’m going to take your pants and toss them off the building.”

“Well, that certainly helps the process, Jack,” he said and then moaned as Jack returned his attention to sucking him off. He stared out toward the bay, the combination of the cool breeze and Jack’s warmth creating an interesting paradox of sorts. He felt himself relaxing, keeping just enough tension in his legs to keep himself upright. He brought one hand up to thread into Jack’s hair and the other he used to caress Jack’s cheek, his fingers tracing his jawline.He’d missed Jack more than he’d ever let the man know but before Jack had left, and he’d tried his hardest to not let it happed, to keep everything casual, he’d been growing far too attached and he was afraid of it happening again. However, Jack was right, dangerous things were exciting and he wasn’t ever going to refuse what Jack offered him. And if it all went away? Well, it wasn’t like he wasn’t use to losing everything and starting over. 

 

**Jack**

He knew Ianto was over thinking what was going on and Jack was tempted to stop but he couldn’t. Suddenly the noises Ianto was making grew louder, his movements became more erratic and Jack knew he’d broken through whatever had been holding Ianto prisoner. Above him he could hear Ianto repeating his name over and over, his hand twisting hard in his hair.  Ianto released a strangled shout and came. Jack swallowed automatically and then caught Ianto as his legs gave way, propping him up while he rearranged Ianto's clothes to something approaching but not quite reaching respectability. 

“Jack, I’m not sure I can make it back down at the moment,” Ianto said slowly, “as a matter of fact I’m quite sure I need to sit down for a bit.”

“That good, huh?”

“It always is,” Ianto favored him with a tired smile. 

Jack helped him slide down the wall to sit and then walked to the opposite end, looking out toward the Bay. 

“I really missed this city,” he said, talking more to himself than to Ianto, “for all the things I’ve seen and I’ve seen some pretty spectacular sights, this city is the closest thing to home I have.”

“Is it because you’ve been here longer than any other place?”

He turned around, “maybe.”

He wanted to talk but he didn’t want to talk about anything in particular. One of his favorite things about Ianto was the man’s ability to listen without adding much if any commentary about the things he was saying. Granted he’d done a lot of talking while Ianto had been asleep or maybe he'd only pretending to be asleep.

“I remember nights like this in other places, other cities, other…just other,” he stopped, “are you ready to go?”

It really did help him to talk, and even moreso when he had an audience even if the audience wasn’t really listening but right now Ianto was awake and Jack had plans that didn’t involve talking. 

Ianto stood, using the wall and came to where Jack was standing. He looked over the edge and sighed heavily before starting down. Jack watched him, wondering if he should just go. He was feeling slightly strange and he might say something he’d regret to Ianto. Something about how much he really did care for him but while Ianto might want to hear it, Jack probably wouldn’t mean it the way Ianto might take it. He followed Ianto down the ladder and then the stairs until they reached the door. 

“Ianto, I was thinking…”

“You don’t have to stay, Jack.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“There was a moment out there, where you looked like you were very worried and you were looking at me when you had it,” Ianto said, pushing the button to call the elevator, “and now you’re going to try to argue the point and use the excuse ‘having a bit of a tiff’ as a reason to leave.”

When the elevator arrived they stepped inside, Ianto pressing the button for his floor. There was a moment of silence before Jack grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall, kissing him hard.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, his words sharp and when the door dinged it’s arrival on another floor and the doors opened, Jack growled at the couple about to get on, “wait for the next one.”

He then pushed the button to close the doors and returned to Ianto’s mouth. He was angry now, angry that Ianto had read his intentions so well. When the elevator stopped again Ianto slid away from him and walked out, leading him to a flat about halfway down the hallway. He paused for a moment before unlocking the door. 

“I really don't expect anything from you, Jack.”

“Good because I've little to offer,” he said and then wondered why Ianto didn't shut the door in his face while telling him to fuck off. This is what Gwen and Tosh had been warning against. Don't be an arse. It wasn't as if Ianto had ever looked at him like a mooning schoolgirl faced with her crush. If anything he mostly got apprehension and slight derision from the man. He'd think about it later because they were now in Ianto's flat, kissing as Ianto walked backwards, leading him to what he hoped was the bedroom but could also very well be an open window he’d like to toss Jack from. 

 

**Ianto**

He pulled away, reaching to loosen his tie but Jack pulled him close again so he setted for pushing Jack’s heavy coat off his shoulders where it stayed until Jack shrugged it off to fall in a heap on the floor. Ianto smiled against Jack's mouth, he’d missed the sight of that coat on the floor, knowing it meant Jack was in bed with him or at least nearby. 

“I’m sensing a happy moment.”

“Amazingly enough, yes, even though you’ve been an arse.”

“It seems to get you more worked up.”

“You’ve always had that ability whether being nice or not.”

Jack hummed against his neck, his teeth scraping skin and Ianto shivered as his body responded. He couldn’t remembered having a partner who could bring him off and then start him over the way Jack did. 

“I’m hoping you have what we need.”

“Yep, in the bedside table.”

“That’s my Ianto, always prepared.”

“I try my best.”

Jack huffed out a laugh, pushing Ianto’s jacket off and then starting to work at the buttons of his shirt. Ianto pushed him away.

“You’re going to slow,” he grumbled, finishing what Jack had started until the only thing he wore was his watch which he removed and sat carefully on the bedside table. He like that watch and prefered for it to stay in one piece unlike the stopwatch which had met a rather tragic demise. He turned to find Jack studying him wearing nothing but a smile on his face and the vortex manipulator he rarely if ever took off. Ianto hated that thing as it was a reminder of the fact Jack truly belonged elsewhere and elsewhen. However, tonight he was here and Ianto was satisfied or from the look of Jack's smile he would be shortly and several times over by the end of the night. 

“Are we just going to look at each other all night?”

Jack laughed and moved forward.

“Up close and personal, Mr. Jones,” he said, pushing Ianto onto the bed and climbing on after him, “very close and very personal at that.”

 

**Jack**

This was good, him and Ianto, but he couldn’t pinpoint what made it so good. Maybe because they just worked well together, their parts fitting just right? Maybe because while Ianto was obviously attracted to him, and really who wasn’t, he’d never been a pushover? So many people, Gwen included, had gotten starry-eyed when next to him but Ianto had never shown the inclination to do such a thing and maybe he was trying to make it happen? Maybe he wanted that final fall into something more than what they had now so he could reject Ianto. That was stupid, he thought, as Ianto moved with him, muttering filthy promises against Jack’s skin. Why would he want to reject what he had with Ianto? It was perfect, Ianto was open to anything, innovative in his own right, and best of all he was close at hand. He stopped moving.

“Jack?”

“It’s nothing, Ianto.”

But it was something, he’d just equated Ianto to the role of a tissue. Strong, useful, and disposable. He hated himself because now he was being an arse to Ianto in his head, which wasn’t anything new, he was always an arse in his head but Ianto had done nothing to warrant the behavior. He was a terrible person and Ianto deserved so much better but he wasn’t going to let him go. He needed Ianto more than he would ever be willing to admit. Ianto shuddered against him, crying out Jack’s name as he came, and Jack smiled because Ianto needed him too.

 

**Ianto**

Oh God, while he hadn’t forgotten Jack’s seemingly limitless endurance, it had been awhile since his body had been used so creatively. Even that first time since he’d been back two days ago hadn’t been like this. Ianto was sore and tired but still responding easily every time Jack touched him. 

“Do you think they’ll notice if we disappear every once in awhile tomorrow?”

“Well, they rarely go down to the archives so maybe…”

“I was thinking my bed,” Jack grinned.

“I’m thinking anywhere is good as long as your hands and mouth are on me.”

“You’ve changed, Mr. Jones.”

“I was alone, Jack, I had to.”

“It’s more than that, you’re far more assertive.”

“Bad cop.”

“What?”

“I had to be the bad guy sometimes.”

“Gwen let you?”

“She didn’t have a choice. There were only four of us and I can do the job, Jack, I’m far more than just the coffee boy now.”

“I noticed.”

“And you aren’t going to put me back in the box.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing that,” Jack said, his hand tightening momentarily on Ianto’s hip because it had occurred to him to do that very thing, to keep Ianto safe. “Do you like field work?”

“It’s, well, let’s just say it was a learning process and I don’t think I’m half bad at it.”

“Then you’ll go out with me next time.”

“So you can judge me?”

“That and I think it would be really hot to watch you be a badass.”

 

**Jack**

“So, what did you do while I was away?”

“I already told you.”

“I meant who.”

Ianto was silent a moment and Jack knew he hadn't been celibate. He certainly hadn't been although his escapades hadn't been anywhere near his usual standards.

“I went out and I met people.”

“Men?”

“Yes, but I went home with women, not my home though. Didn’t want the bother.”

He felt a strange sense of relief, the thought of Ianto with another man bothered him for some reason. 

“Anything long term?”

“No, nothing I couldn’t disentangle myself from when and if you ever came back.” 

“So there’s no one?”

“No,” he paused, “I thought about you while I was with them, I think I might have even called one by your name.”

“Really?” He laughed and Ianto joined in.

“What’s even funnier is her dog’s name was Jack.”

They laughed until they couldn’t breath although Jack couldn’t figure out why everything was suddenly so funny. He felt almost free from the world he knew waited outside the door of Ianto’s flat because while he played the part of cavalier he was anything but.

“Ianto, I did miss you.”

“And I missed you, Jack.”

Maybe, given a little more time, he could settle into this, be a couple with Ianto but not yet, there was...what? What else was there. Oh sure there were plenty of people around to sleep with but just for a moment, a short moment, he could be with Ianto. He could be still. 


End file.
